memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
New Orleans class
| Auxiliary Craft = Federation shuttlecraft | Armaments =10 type IX phaser emitter; 2 photorp launchers (200 torpedos) | Defences = deflector shields | altimage = 220px|USS Rutledge image. | Length = 425 meters | Decks = 18 | Crew = 550 officers and crew, 1,600 passengers, 4,200 (evac. limit) | Maxspeed = warp factor 9.3 (6 hours) | Cruspeed = warp factor 6.0 }} The New Orleans-class was a type of Starfleet frigate starship in service to the Federation in the 24th century. ( ; ) This class became active in the year 2332. ( }}) History and specifications This frigate class is for New Orleans, an Earth city. The class entered service in the early 24th century and remained in service until the 2370s, at least. ( }}; ) The New Orleans vessels crewed 550 officers and crew, with room for up to 1,600 passengers. Additionally, the New Orleans could carry 4,200 persons in an evacuation situation. The vessels measured 425 meters in length. The New Orleans-class had four standard personnel transporters, four emergency transporter stages and four cargo transporters. These vessels were equipped with standard control computer, tractor beam, sensor and deflector shields. The New Orleans used warp engines rated to cruise at warp factor 5 and max out at warp factor 9, with an upper maximum of warp 9.3 sustainable for 12 hours. The New Orleans impulse engines were rated for nominal .75c and maximum .9c travel. The New Orleans weapons had a 720 degree arc phaser emitter, with forward, aft, port and starboard firing arcs. The vessels had two photon torpedo launcher pods on top of the saucer with forward, aft, port and starboard firing arcs, firing spreads of 8 torpedoes from a magazine of 200. ( }}) Below the Engineering Section a third pod was placed. This was either a third torpedo pod or a mission specific equipment pod. Livery In the 25th century, the design of the New Orleans-class recon destroyer allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These included the options Type 1-7, Upgrade and Veteran. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) new Orleans Type 1.jpg|Type 1 new Orleans Type 2.jpg|Type 2 new Orleans Type 3.jpg|Type 3 new Orleans Type 4.jpg|Type 4 new Orleans Type 5.jpg|Type 5 new Orleans Type 6.jpg|Type 6 new Orleans Type 7.jpg|Type 7 new Orleans Upgrade.jpg|Upgrade new Orleans Veteran.jpg|Veteran Gallery file:new Orleans class.jpg|Ventral view. file:new Orleans class1.jpg|Forward dorsal view. file:new Orleans class side.jpg|Schematic side view. :The }} depicts a vessel with slightly different hull specifications than the ''New Orleans vessel that appeared in canon. It is possible the later canon design was a refit or variant of some kind.'' Known ships Appendices Connections Background Before the Star Trek Encyclopedia clarified the class of the referred to in , FASA had apparently intended to assign that ship as the prototype vessel. This contradiction can be reconciled using dates that establish the newer New Orleans-class had succeeded that other vessel and assumed its name. Apocrypha The ebook The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon published by Last Unicorn Games after losing their license lists several New Orleans-class starships, including the USS Bonaparte (NCC-58269), USS Bowie (NCC-61477), USS Jefferson (NCC-63701) and the USS Bunche (NCC-65270). References and notes External links * * Reconstruction of the New Orleans Class from production photos, interviews, and on-screen analysis of "The Best of Both Worlds" can be found at Ex Astris Scientia. category:federation starship classes category:frigate classes